


The Station

by nicoleeemusic98



Series: EXO Music Drabbles [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 23:51:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15036014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicoleeemusic98/pseuds/nicoleeemusic98
Summary: Song: 我们的明天 - 鹿晗 （Our Tomorrow - Lu Han)I was listening to this song and imagined this train station scene, where Lover 1 would be shouting after Lover 2 “我会等你的！“ (I'll wait for you!") Like in those normal, cheesy romance movies. A moment later, Kaisoo came into the scene and this is the result.





	The Station

Jongin rushed into the station, panting hard. He was drenched from the pouring rain outside, and it had been so bad that he was nearly certain that he had been blinded by it momentarily. Along the way, he had decided to lose his shoes. His soles had been coming off, making it difficult to run.

He glanced around the station fervently, eyes scanning the area feverishly for him. He couldn't just leave after everything they've been through. Jogging lightly, he kept twisting his head, calling out for him. Just as he thought that he might have missed him, a familiar dark head came into view from a carriage window in his line of sight.

Hardly daring to believe it, Jongin sprinted towards that window, praying incessantly that it was him. Reaching the window, he stared at the side view of the passenger inside.

_It was him._

Jongin quickly knocked on the carriage's window. The passenger immediately looked to the window, and was startled to see Jongin. He immediately pulled up the carriage's window.

"Kyungsoo..."

"...Jongin."

"What were you thinking? Why didn't you tell me you were leaving?"

"I-I didn't want you to be hurt," Kyungsoo sniffled. "I wouldn't be able to stand seeing your devastated face and living with it. I'm so sorry Jongin."

Jongin felt his eyes get watery as he pulled Kyungsoo in for a kiss. Who knows when he would be able to taste those lips again. But just as they separated from the kiss, the train gave a jerk and started moving. They were so engrossed in the kiss that they must have not heard the station master calling.

Quickly reacting on instinct, Jongin grabbed onto Kyungsoo's hand and ran alongside the train, ignoring his aching feet, eyes not leaving Kyungsoo. "Soo!" Jongin yelled, keeping up with the speed of the train. "You must get better! You're going to get better, and come back here to meet me! We're gonna get married, have kids, grow old and die together! You hear me?!"

Kyungsoo nodded rapidly, throat too clogged up and tears threatening to spill from his eyes at hearing Jongin's words. Jongin noticed that the platform was coming to an end, and quickly said his last words: "I'll see you soon babe, don't forget about me."

As their hands detached, Jongin cupped his mouth and hollered: "I'll wait for you, Do Kyungsoo!"

 _He'll be back before you know it, Kim Jongin._ Jongin reassured himself as he watched the train carrying his beloved moving further and further away, until it was no more than a small speck in the distance.

**Author's Note:**

> Song: 我们的明天 - 鹿晗 （Our Tomorrow - Lu Han)
> 
> I was listening to this song and imagined this train station scene, where Lover 1 would be shouting after Lover 2 “我会等你的！“ (I'll wait for you!") Like in those normal, cheesy romance movies. A moment later, Kaisoo came into the scene and this is the result.


End file.
